


Naugthy Leo

by NeiNing



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Adult Content, Erection, Fanart, NSFW, penis - Freeform, posing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Art by NeiNing. I only post the art for her





	Naugthy Leo

**Author's Note:**

> This is Nei-Ning / NeiNing (whichever you like to write my name).  
This was my entry for Rise Fanbook which, sadly, was canceled few days ago. It took me weeks / few months to do this art, mainly because of the roses. But I enjoyed doing this a lot! :) I wish you all enjoy this too!
> 
> Caroaimezoe posted this art for me since I couldn't post it. I had too much issues so this was easiest way. Huge thank you to her for helping me! :D


End file.
